


Crying Is Not For Princes

by dr33g



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Trans Male Character, all of my ephraims are trans ok, also uhh lyons death and parents dying are mentioned but like. thats it, poor innes...... i love you you rat bitch, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: Innes always hated crying.He felt so weak when he did it. Only girls cried. Like Tana. Not crown princes.Not him. He was strong.He didn’t cry. Ever.So why was he crying now?





	Crying Is Not For Princes

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is self indulgent cwies and i wrote it in an hour late at night and did not reread it so its shit too. just. h

Innes always hated crying.

He felt so weak when he did it. Only girls cried. Like Tana. Not crown princes.

Not him. He was strong.

He didn’t cry. Ever.

Even when he first tried riding and he fell off his horse and got partially trampled, breaking his cheekbone and entire left arm.

Even when the healers had to cut open his cheek and reset the bones. Cut open his arm and reset them.

When he was poisoned by a low-level soldier who found him to be a deviant for not wanting to have sex with the girls in the brothels when the other soldiers would go. (She was right, and that’s what hurt more. (How could a crown prince, who is meant to produce heirs, find the idea of having sex with women revolting?) But he still didn’t cry.)

When he had to watch two of his dearest friends (not that he would ever EVER admit Ephraim was his friend) decide to kill someone they loved. (Innes always knew he was terrible for feeling a little happy that Ephraim might finally stop loving Lyon. He didn’t realize why for a year or two. He’s really, such a thick idiot.)

When he watched his father get lowered into the ground.

No, he never cried.

So why did he cry now? Just for realizing that he was- That he-

That he would never like women and would only like men and loved and loved and loved Ephraim.

Why is he crying?

Why?

Wh-

“Innes? Are you alright?” came a muffled, worried voice through his door. One that Innes knew, dreamed of often, usually choking out gasps and moans and-

“Fine. Leave me,” Innes said, but his voice cracked. Damn. Ephraim was sure to realize now. Well, at least the door was locked.

“Shit, are you crying? Joshua gave me a key that he stole from you, I’m coming in.” Ah, shit. The lock clicked, and glorious, beautiful, perfect Ephraim came in, worried. His eyes became even more sorrowful when they saw Innes, sobbing, face red, tears on his cheeks, and he rushed to his friend’s side (because that’s what they were now. Friends. Seeing as Ephraim abdicated the throne to Eirika and was now just traveling around, bothering Innes). “Innes, what’s wrong? I’ve never seen you cry- What happened?”

“Frankly, it is none of your business, so leave.”

“I’m not leaving my friend alone in pain.”

“What if it’s your damn fault, huh? What if your idiotic everything is the reason I’m in tears? Leave. Me. Be.”

“Stop being an obstinate moron and let me help!”

“Stop being a gorgeous fool and go away!” Oops. A shaky sob. Innes shoved his face in his hands. He couldn't let Ephraim see him like this. Never. But a warm hand was put on his back and another slowly pried his hands away from his face. Innes was sure he didn’t look pretty at all.

But all the same, Ephraim placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes and asked, “What is wrong, my friend.” Right. Friends.

“I’m a godsdamned crown prince. I can’t be falling in love with pretty male mercenaries that leave whenever they fancy.” Ephraim clearly knew, so what was the point in hiding it.

“Maybe you can. Magic is an option. Adoption. Surrogacy-”

“But I’m a prince. I can’t- I must-”

“Innes. You’re a person.”

“I…”

“Aaaand you might just be in luck. See, a pretty male mercenary with a female reproductive system that fancies you quite a bit is in the area.” Innes felt heat rush to his face.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Just let me kiss you, idiot.” And they were kissing oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods oh- “You look gorgeous when you cry, by the way.”

Yeah, Ephraim was never going to see him cry again.

**Author's Note:**

> if..... if yall wanted to see smth.... nsfw... from my porn account that continued this.......... lmk cuz...... i have.... Thoughts


End file.
